


Little Bolts

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Femslash, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku's overcome her fear of thunder, and now she's curious what else Lulu might be able to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Kink 2012 prompt, _Lulu/Rikku: electricity_

You know how hard Rikku has worked at overcoming her fear of lightning so you can do this. You're proud of her, and you're honored that it's _you_ who motivated her to battle so hard against her fear. Now she's presenting yourself before you to explore her kinks. And though it's Rikku who's going to be getting the electrotorture, you know it's _you_ who has the real challenge, of living up to the reward Rikku has earned.

You touch Rikku's shoulder gently. You know this is unusual and you wouldn't blame her if she backed out now. "Sure about this?"

"Heck yeah." Rikku wastes no time in stripping down to her underpants and flopping down on your bed.

You stand over her. Rikku's body is small and slender. She's built for speed and action, not like your more sensual, earthy curves. Rikku shifts a bit on the bed until she's comfortable, and you try not to stare too much at her cute, wiggling butt. Not _too_ much anyway.

It's time to begin. You hold your hand just over her bare back and cast the lightest of Thunder spells. A tiny electric bolt jumps from your skin to hers, producing a happy murmur from Rikku.

"Mmm," Rikku says, "I liked that."

Good. You give her another tiny zap, over her shoulder this time. Rikku twitches her arm a little and giggles. "That felt funny."

You're hoping to make more of an impact than _funny_. You try again, with a slightly stronger spell. Rikku squirms a little but comes up smiling. She's a tough one; anyone who dismisses her doesn't know the endurance required to be an Al Bhed and a guardian.

Your hand travels around her body now, searching for new places for deliver your little jolts: shoulder, forearms, the small of her back, ankles. You're grateful to Rikku for giving you her body to play with. You can't say no to playing with a cute girl who wants you to do these things to her. But more than her body, it's her reactions you attend to: sometimes giggles, sometimes sighs of pleasure, sometimes both.

Soon you run out of innocuous locations and have to move up her leg to her inner thighs. It's getting rather intimate; if she still had her shorts on, you'd be touching clothing. But even the more sexual parts of her body need to be acknowledged--you don't want to make Rikku ashamed of any of her body--so you zap her there, too.

Then your hand trails up to her neck and comes to rest on her cheek. "May I?"

"Go for it."

It feels more personal, a place to convey not just physical sensations but the emotional component. You want to challenge her without hurting her, encourage to reach all that she's capable of. You cast the weakest Thunder spell possible. Rikku lets out a little yelp and it's a reminder that she's still not prepared for everything. You make it better by kissing her cheek. "Doing great, hun. I'm so impressed with you."

"Mmmkay. Front side now." Rikku flips over onto her back and squirms until she's comfortable again. It's slightly awkward to be in front of a topless woman you're not making love to, but Rikku seems nonchalant about it, so you let your eyes rest for a moment on her chest. Her small breasts fit in well with her athletic body, and her nipples stand up perky and eager, just like Rikku herself.

You make a survey of her arms and legs with your Thunder spells as Rikku murmurs happily. You can't help but notice that her panties are visibly damp. Rikku is definitely _liking_ it. And though you've been trying not to make this any more sexual than it needs to be, it's hot for you, too, to turn her on like this.

You zap her on the side of her stomach, then again closer to her bellybutton. Her stomach is narrow and sleek like the rest of her; the lines of her body call to mind a thief's agility or a ninja's finesse. Boy, she's cute. It's harder and harder to resist the temptation to put your hands all over her. "Do you prefer your breasts off limits?"

"Mm-mm." It's clearly a no.

You give her a small shock at the top of her chest before moving onto her breast themselves. Your hands spiral inwards, planting the tiniest of shocks to the outside of her breasts as you move towards her areolae. Your own skin is getting hot and your throat dry, like it is whenever you're aroused.

You deliver a shock directly to her nipples. Rikku jumps a little. You think you might have hurt her, but she's grinning and you catch her rubbing her thighs together. You remind yourself not to underestimate this girl; she _likes_ a little bit of pain.

"Can I try a stronger spell?" you ask.

"I think so." Rikku sucks in a deep breath, closes her eyes, and grips the sheets to brace herself.

"You can do it." It's an honor to build her up like this, to push her to all that she's capable of her. You press your hand to the side of her body and cast your first Thundara spell. It feels _hot_ and intimate to shock her this hard; you know the level of trust that underlies it. But Rikku's body jerks, uncomfortably so, and she shakes her head. "Oof. Too strong, Lu."

"Okay." She's still holding up admirably. You bend down and kiss her cheek. "You've been so strong. I'm so proud of you."

Rikku doesn't seem put off for too long. She flips onto her stomach again. "How about my butt?"

You can't wait to touch it. Her thong underwear doesn't cover much of her rear at all, and you can get the whole palm of your hand against bare skin. You feel her up a bit, familiarizing yourself with her curves. It's a nice butt. Your hand lingers a little longer than strictly necessary, but you have to indulge your _own_ desires once in a while.

The first time you zap her ass, Rikku's body lurches forward against the bed. The second time, she pushes against it so hard that you can't help but think she's practically humping it.

"Lu," Rikku pants. "I'm getting kind of, um, turned on."

You'd love to touch her even more intimately. And the prospect of _you_ being the one to bring her to a screaming orgasm was appealing. Yevon knew she'd earned it after what she'd endured today. "Do you want to come?" you ask gently.

You're worried you're being forward, but she answers with a simple, "Yes, please," and then adds a smirking, "Ma'am."

Your hand moves to touch Rikku through her panties--just your simple bare hand, no Thunders. Rikku doesn't need much to get her going. Even the lightest of touches elicits a whimper from her, and pretty soon her body is writhing in response to each of your strokes.

But, she came her for the electrical play, so you cast a small Thunder spell on her through her underwear. Rikku's hips shake in response. "Do it again," she croaks. Her voice is hoarse and her breathing is heavy, and you know she's about to come.

You give her a second zap as your thumb touches her clit through her underwear, and she practically squeals. It's the third spell brings her over the edge, makes her body convulse even more than your shocks as she screams out.

"Wow. That was great. Thanks." Rikku hops to her feet and starts dressing. She's remarkably blasé about the fact that she's just had electricity all over body and made to come from a Thunder spell. "I want to do it again sometime."

It might have ended with Rikku coming on your bed, but you know this was about much more than physical pleasure. Rikku had to conquer her fears. she'd had to embrace her sexual desires. And she'd displayed a remarkable pain threshold. On a sudden impulse, you embrace her. "You are one tough little woman," you murmur into her shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."


End file.
